Quentin Trembley
|Sheriff Blubs|Deputy Durland|George Washington}} |likes = Silliness Peanut Brittle Waffles |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man-eating spiders!" |signature = }} President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq., is the founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon and the forgotten 8½th President of the United States of America, whose silliness has prompted his erasure from history. History Early Life As the 8½ President, he is said to have won due to an actual landslide. He made the "Depantsipation Proclaimation," a law that prohibited people from wearing pants. His logic behind this was that "Pants are about restrictions," which goes against America’s values of freedom. Trembley waged wars on pancakes, appointed six babies to the Supreme Court, made a hammerhead shark his Secretary of Defense and rode horses backwards so that he could see where he had been. He founded the town of Gravity Falls by plummeting off a cliff on a horse at high speed. After suffering a concussion, he then wrote the town's charter. His State of the Union speech featured the quote: "The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man-eating spiders!". He also encased himself in a block of solid peanut brittle (believing it to have life-sustaining properties, which it actually did), and his body was lost until the events of "Irrational Treasure." After trying to eat the White House, Trembley was driven from office. His departure from the White House consisted of him eating a salamander and then jumping out of a window. All references to Trembley's time in office were erased from the historical records, save for one film reel, and a village idiot named Nathaniel Northwest was credited as founder of Gravity Falls. Season 1 Around 150 years later, when Dipper and Mabel Pines set out to find the true founder of Gravity Falls, and they eventually find out that Quentin Trembley was the founder. Sheriff Blubs shows them a short video detailing the actions of the embarrassing eighth-and-a-half president. It is then revealed that he encased himself in peanut brittle to survive until somebody finds him. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland then load him, the twins, and all evidence of the president into a crate on a train to be taken to Washington, D.C. Blaming herself for being captured, Mabel breaks off a piece of the peanut brittle casing, freeing Trembley from his self-proclaimed "delicious tomb". He promptly announces himself to the twins and then rips off his pants. He notices his surroundings and unsuccessfully attempts to break out of the crate using his President's Key, to no avail. Eventually, he and Mabel attract the attention of a woodpecker, which breaks down the crate. They're chased by the Sheriff and his Deputy, but when it's revealed that Trembley never legally resigned as the President of the United States, Dipper realizes that, technically speaking, Trembley was still the president. Quentin then orders Blubs and Durland to cease chasing them, and go on a vacation. After they escape, he makes Mabel an official congresswoman and gives Dipper the President's Key, which can open any lock in America. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he is referenced in Grady Mecc's exclamation that Fertilia has given birth to two more children. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," a photo of him appears on Dipper's bulletin board. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", Trembley is seen during the end credits sitting on a horse backwards, the same way he found Gravity Falls. Personality Quentin Trembley could be described as enigmatic and is legally insane. He revels in the odd; during his presidential term, he elected several babies to the Supreme Court, elected a hammerhead shark for secretary of defense, waged war on pancakes, and made a law against pants titled the "Depantsipation Proclamation." because he thought pants were about restrictions and were against America's ways of freedom. However, he did show signs of genius in his madness, as shown in the trail of clues leading to him in which you would have to do ridiculous things in order to progress, something which no serious treasure hunter would do, such as make a hat out of a piece of paper that had alchemy symbols written on it, hang upside down while looking at a painting, and pretend to pick their nose with a statue's finger. He was also correct that Peanut Brittle would sustain his life for 150 years. Appearance Trembley, despite his personality, does not look out of place for his time period (except for his lack of pants). He has a very tall, thin head, with a long pointed noise, and keeps his light brown hair in a relatively simple haircut; his sideburns flowing into his very distinct almost mutton chop-like facial hair. An extremely small pair of spectacles rest atop his nose, although he may not need them to see, as they don't seem to cover his eyes. He wears a fairly normal suit with a mustard yellow bowtie, popped collar, and bronze button, but no pants, due to his dislike of them, opting instead to simply only wear underwear. The only other article of clothing he wears is a pair of pointed, black spats, along with a pair of dark grey socks. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Quentin Trembley is based upon Teddy Roosevelt in one of Alex Hirsch's student films at CalArts, entitled (Teddy Roosevelt: You So Crazy) *He is Alex Hirsch's favorite character to voice act. * The likeness of his head is on the -12 dollar bill. *He was kicked out of office due to him attempting to eat the White House. *Trembley's appointment of six babies to the Supreme Court is actually theoretically possible. There are no legal requirements of any sort to be a Supreme Court Justice, even legal qualifications, age or competency. Appointing babies was completely within Trembley's constitutional authority. *His favorite food is waffles. *Some time after Dipper met him, they conducted an interview. *At the 2014 Gravity Falls San Diego Comic Con Panel, Alex Hirsch said that Trembley will return when "America needs him most." Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Alternate time periods Category:Adults Category:Males